The death of a rose
by toilet-ducky
Summary: A snippet into the last journey for ROse and her human time lord


It's an ordinary day. This surprises him. There should be grey clouds; ominous lightning, the chilling clap of thunder.

Yet they are remarkable in their absence.

The sun even has the mordacity of shining through the candy floss clouds.

It's almost as if no one cares that the world has lost her.

That he has lost her.

Rose Tyler has died and the world carries on.

The funeral is a quiet affair.

A small service In a borough just outside of London; a plot next to her father's. One more Tyler In the ground.

Even after all they had been through he couldn't even give her his last name. So now she dies alone, un claimed.

There are a few dozen guests, a couple of phrases on the tombstone.

A vicar mutters a few words and the world say goodbye to Rose Tyler.

Gail is inconsolable; more than two of his shirts are now drenched in her tears; she seems to have an infinite supply.

Freya does not cry. She has always been the tougher of the two. But it does not mean the loss has affected her any less. She wouldn't even believe him when he told her. She demanded to see the body; the evidence. But he couldn't even give her that.

There is no body, the casket that they now bury in the ground is empty.

The service ends in quiet prayer as most of the mourners leave their vigil to attend the wake.

All to soon there are only two at the graveside.

He didn't see the other arrive but he knew he would come.

"she would have appreciated this." He mumbles, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry. . . .I should have. . ."

"No. . you shouldn't. . .everything has it's time, and everything dies. It's the way of the universe."

"The universe should change for her."

"You've already broken enough rules by coming here-" The invader, stops him.

"I couldn't not come. . .she's my. . "

"She's your what? What is she to you doctor? Because last time I checked she was mi-" he stops himself just in time. "My wife. . The mother of my children." he laments turning towards the other. It's almost as if he's looking in a mirror. But it's distorted, showing him a different version of himself. it's wrong, younger yet older at the same time.

"your children are beautiful; just like they're"

"stop. . Please don't"

The doctor stops taking pity on the other man.

"What name do you go by these days ?"

"John smith"

"how original"

"I never said I was. . I am just a reflection of you after all. An accident. . "

"No not an accident but a solution"

"I was never meant to have a life though. . Was I? I was meant to save the world and then disappear right?

I wasn't meant to fall in love. . Especially not with Rose."

"I gave her to you"

The words slash him, his aching heart screams in anger and pain, and like a wounded animal John lashes out.

"You gave me nothing. She loved me and was loved in return. . . .she was not the gift, or a prize I won. . She was and is everything."

"I could save her. . .go back to that day. . . That accident and stop it."

"Haven't you already done enough? You're not even meant to be in this universe. . There are rules for a reason."

"yes there are but Why should I obey them? What has It got me thus far? All I do is loose everything. I can't loose her john not this time."

"So where does that leave me. . . You come and swoop in and save her. . Then what you fly off into the distance leaving me for dust."

"John. . . She belongs with me. The bad wolf, and the lord of time. Nothing but legend re-writing the stars."

"What about the children? What will happen to them?"

"They are hardly children anymore. And they don't' need to know anything history will state that they buried their mother here today, who am I to say otherwise. . .No one else needs to know."

"But I will. I will know that she is out there. . With you. . ."

"Would you rather her be dead? You saw her go john. Her death wasn't natural, or normal. It wasn't fair. She suffered, agonising pain, a violent and totally pointless death. . Is that what Rose Tyler deserves?"

"You've already saved her haven't you? How else could you know how she died? You swooped in and took her at the last moment before the reactor exploded. . That's why they could find nothing. . Not even a grain of DNA. . . She's safe."

His brain seems to go into meltdown, the unbelievable relief, is being crushed by an all new sense of bereavement. It's as if he's lost her all over again.

"Where is she?"

"In the tardis. She's waiting for my signal."

"She. . She wants to see me then?"

"Of course she does john. . . You are her partner after all."

Within a blink of his eye she is standing in front of john. His hands ache to touch her golden hair, he wants to kiss every part of her, but he pulls himself back, content to just stare.

She looks just as she did that day. Her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears; a few tendrils of hair kiss her shoulders, her clothes; remarkably intact fro someone who has just escaped a nuclear reaction.

"Ro-Rose-se?" He questions; his body slowly beginning to shake.

"I'm here john. I'm. . I'm fine. . Really he. ." she eyes momentarily catch the doctor's "He saved me. Just like he always used to. . A time lord in shining armour."

"Oh Rose. . ." A single tear falls from his left eye; it slowly travels down his weathered face; but she stops it before it can hit the bottom of his chin.

"I love you John. I always have and I always will. You are not second best. . Or the cancellation prize. You are mine. . And I am yours. . . . .forever/"

For a brief moment the haze lifts, and john can see his future. . With Rose. . .they will figure a way out of this mess, and they can be together again. . Just how it's supposed to be.

She catches his look of hope and sadly shakes her head.

"I'm sorry nut I can't come back. . . ."

"BUT WHY?" He screams turning his anger from her to the doctor that stands a step behind her.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead john."

"We can fix that. . It's easy we've done far worse."

Yet once again Rose shakes her head.

"I'm a fixed point in time. I was meant to die that day."

"How can you say that? You cannot see time's grand-plan; only he can" John seethes, pointing a finger at the doctor. "How do you know he is telling the truth? He could be lying to you. . Spreading his vile words so that he gets to keep you"

He expects the doctor to jump in at this, refuse his statements, yet he does not.

"I can't take that chance John. . The universe is much more important than me"

The walls are closing in. He can see the end, yet he still fights against it.

"Then take me with you. I have as much knowledge as him. .if not more I could help.. . . I could be with you" he's pleading now but john has gone past the point of caring.

"I would love that. . But it can't happen. . What about Gail. . Freya? How would they survive losing both their parents? And the project. . The coalition will surely fall apart without your leadership. . ."

"But. . But I don't' want you to go." He whispers.

She places her hand in his.

"And I don't want to leave. This may have not been in my grand plan from the beginning. But I love my life. I love Gail, and Freya. And I love you. . John Smith. Much more than I ever thought possible. And if I now had a choice it would be you. . Always you."

Even as she pulls her hand away he cannot help but give the doctor a smug smile. She may leave with him but John will always carry her heart.

To anyone else the doctor look remarkably unaffected by rose's outburst. But john knows that man better. His eyes briefly flicker with hurt and pain. John believes that another small part of the doctor's soul breaks at Rose's words.

For a moment John even believes that the doctor will say something. Admit to the lie, and promise that Rose can stay on their parallel earth without any consequences. And take his leave, the angel of mercy.

Yet he does not.

For the doctor has lost too much, and cannot bare to loose Rose again. Even if he cannot have her full heart, he will be happy with any part she is willing to part with.

"I love you John" She whispers as she places feather-light kiss upon his lips. He closes his eyes as he lets out a sighing breath. One last moment of bliss. . .

And then she is gone. .


End file.
